1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermal module, and more particularly to a thermal module, which can improve the problem of the conventional thermal module that when the radiating fin assembly is assembled with the heat dissipation unit, the solder paste is apt to be scraped off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance of semiconductor technique, the volume of integrated circuit has become smaller and smaller. In order to process more data, the current integrated circuit with the same volume has contained numerous calculation components several times more than the components contained in the conventional integrated circuit. There are more and more calculation components contained in the integrated circuit. Therefore, the execution efficiency of the integrated circuit is higher and higher. As a result, in working, the heat generated by the calculation components is also higher and higher. With a common central processing unit taken as an example, in a full-load working state, the heat generated by the central processing unit is high enough to burn down the entire central processing unit. Therefore, the heat dissipation problem of the integrated circuit has become a very important issue.
The central processing unit and the chips or other electronic components in the electronic apparatus are all heat sources. When the electronic apparatus operates, these heat sources will generate heat. Currently, heat conduction components with good heat dissipation and conduction performance, such as heat pipes, vapor chambers and flat-plate heat pipes are often used to conduct or spread the heat. In these heat dissipation components, the heat pipe serves to conduct heat to a remote end. One end of the heat pipe absorbs the heat to evaporate and convert the internal liquid working fluid into vapor working fluid. The vapor working fluid transfers the heat to the other end of the heat pipe to achieve the heat conduction effect. With respect to a part with larger heat transfer area, a vapor chamber is selected as the heat dissipation component. One plane face of the vapor chamber is in contact with the heat source to absorb the heat. The heat is then transferred to the other face and dissipated to condense the vapor working fluid.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a conventional thermal module including a heat dissipation component 1. The heat dissipation component 1 includes two vapor chambers 11 and a column body connected between the two vapor chambers 11. (The column body is enclosed by a radiating fin assembly 12 and thus is not shown.) The radiating fin assembly 12 is positioned in the heat dissipation component 1. In use, the radiating fin assembly 12 is directly placed between the two vapor chambers 11 and assembled therewith. Solder paste is first painted on the upper and lower sides of the radiating fin assembly 12 (or painted on the vapor chambers 11). Then, the radiating fin assembly 12 with the solder paste is placed between the two vapor chambers 11. The height (distance) H1 between the two vapor chambers 11 is just equal to the height H2 of the radiating fin assembly 12. This is for tightly and securely connecting the radiating fin assembly 12 with the two vapor chambers 11. Therefore, when the radiating fin assembly 12 is placed between the two vapor chambers 11, the radiating fin assembly 12 will contact and attach to at least one of the two vapor chambers 12 and then slid into the heat dissipation component 1. Under such circumstance, in the assembling and mounting process, the solder paste painted on upper and lower sides of the radiating fin assembly 12 will be partially scraped off by the vapor chambers 12 to cause a loss. As a result, when soldered, the radiating fin assembly 12 cannot be truly fully connected with the heat dissipation component 1 due to the loss of the solder paste. This will deteriorate the rigidity of the thermal module and cause thermal resistance.